The Feeling of Dread
by Un4givinCarnage
Summary: 'Your eyes tell your whole story' is what she said to me. She said that all she had to do was look into my eyes and see my despair. She read me like an open book and stared through me with the same soulless eyes I had.


**Thought I would write a little angst sooooo yea, enjoy.**

'Your eyes tell your whole story' is what she said to me. She said that all she had to do was look into my eyes and see my despair. She read me like an open book and stared through me with the same soulless eyes I had.

….

We had done it. We finally made it. We had graduated from Beacon and were on our way to our futures. Weiss had decided to hold a party in honor of our graduation. She invited all our families to her mansion and we had a huge feast. Something didn't seem right to me, I felt a cold presence surround us but everyone else was as happy as can be.

Two months prior to our graduation, Beacon was attacked by Cinder and Torchwick. They brought an entire army with them but the combined power of Beacon and Vale Kingdom army were more than a match for the army. The battle was short and Torchwick's army was massacred.

Team RWBY had been dispatched along with my team to deal with Cinder who had retreated from the battle. She was one of the last remaining forces left. With all eight of us against her she wouldn't last long. Maybe if just one team had been sent to deal with her then she might've stood a chance but Ozpin was not taking any chances. We arrived at her hideout which was really just an abandoned factory and quickly dealt with her. Nora was so happy that the mission was over that she ran over and kissed Ren on the lips. The only one surprised was Ren. We all knew the relationship between the two and were glad that they had finally gotten together. It was one of the best things ever to see Ren's calm and collected attitude be shattered in an instant. He stood there completely shocked and tried to say something but all that came out were stutters. She silenced him with another kiss and this time Ren kissed her back. After everyone had finished congratulating them we decided to head back towards the dustplane. I was the last to exit the former hideout, but right before I left I heard laughing. I turned back to see where the laughing was coming from, only to see the crimson witch weakly laughing as she slowly died on the ground. She looked over at me and told to come closer. I wearily made my way closer with my shield and sword out. I know I saw Ruby impale her with Crescent Rose. I moved close enough to hear her whisper something to herself. I couldn't make out what she said.

"So Jau-Jaune Arc of the legendary Arc family" she said in between raspy breaths.

"I should just finish you off now and end this"

"I don't really care either way but I thought that you might like a warning before you go and have your little celebrations and cheering over the death of my brethren. Go and try and live a merry life with your friends but beware because the day when your eyes will be filled with despair and sorrow is coming…its coming…."

Those were her last words before she withered into ashes.

"Jaune are you coming?" Pyrrha asked as she walked back into the room.

"Yea…I…I'll be over in a sec Pyr." I said as I just stood there and gazed at the pile of ashes that was once a force to be reckoned with.

We returned to Beacon in no time and reported to Ozpin. The war didn't last much longer after that and before we knew it, it was graduation day.

…

I sat at one of the tables that been set out along the dance floor. I just couldn't fully enjoy the party with this eerie feeling of dread. I looked over at the dance floor to see all my friends having a fun time. The song changed to a slow dance and everyone paired up. Yang found some random guy among the crowd, Blake danced with Sun, Weiss paired up with Ruby, and of course Ren paired up with Nora. I couldn't help but smile at the new couple as they danced in the middle of the ballroom. All the other couples seemed to have spread out and let them have the middle of the dance floor.

That's when the dread hit me. Time seemed to slow down and I could feel the heaviness in the air. I looked around but no one else seemed to notice. I looked up and saw that the chains of the chandelier were about to snap at any second. I looked down at Ren and I could see it in his eyes that he knew what was going to happen. I also knew that Ren was quick but not quick enough to get out of the way of the massive chandelier. So he accepted his fate and hugged Nora close. She buried her face into his chest and Ren closed his eyes and mouthed the words 'Thank You'. The chandelier crushed them in an instant and all I could do is sit there and watch helplessly as two of my closest friends died.

…

No one else died in the incident. A few were wounded but nothing fatal. Weiss blamed herself but we all knew that it wasn't her fault. If anything it was my fault for freezing up the way I did. If it wasn't for Pyrrha then I would've drowned myself in my despair. She never left my side after that and I never left hers. Had I known that they were still much more to come then I would've taken extra precaution to make sure all my friends were safe and out of harm's way, however fate would deliver no warnings and no mercy to me or my friends.

…

Three years passed and Weiss's father had retired so Weiss became the president of the Schnee Corporation at the age of 23. There was a lot of argument about whether or not Weiss should be leading the company at such a young age but her father put his foot down and quickly silenced any argument. Truth is Weiss did do a good job and started to improve the company in many ways. She still kept in contact with us and even trusted us enough to tell us some things that she was planning to change before she even told anyone else in the company. It was kind of complicated getting all six of us in one phone call at once but we figured it out. One thing that really stuck out among her plans was that she was going to crack down on all the illegal faunus labor. Blake seemed excited to hear this and gave Weiss her full support. The two had grown closer through all these years and I was glad to see that.

Those faunus labor laws, however, never made it the ears of the board members. That same day she called us and told us about her good news was also the day her company got attacked by members of the White Fang. We didn't know what happened to her, there was no sign on what happened to our friend.

It didn't take long before our questions were answered. Several days later I received a call from Pyrrha to turn on my T.V. and turn to the news. They were broadcasting a video that had been sent to them. It was a dark room and the only thing that could be seen was a spotlight on an empty electric chair. On the left side of the screen I could see two people carrying away what looked like a body. That same feeling of dread came over me. I had not felt it ever since our graduation party. A person in a white dress entered in from the right side the screen. There was a bag over their head their hands were tied behind their back but I already knew who it was. Behind her was a White Fang member that kept pushing her forward. He kept pushing her until she was in front of the electric chair. I could tell that from the way she walked that she had probably been beaten and was barely conscious. Two more White Fang members came onto the screen and each one grabbed one of her arms. They untied her and fastened her arms to the chair. The third person removed the bag to show Weiss's face. Even though I knew who it was already it still filled me with dread to see it was really her. She had a black eye and a bloody lip. The White Fang member that removed the bag from her head turned toward the camera and started saying something but I didn't listen to what he said. The only thing I could focus on was Weiss in the background and the tears that had started forming in her eyes. They secured the final piece of the execution device onto her head. I felt so useless. I couldn't watch this. I turned off the T.V. just as her screams began. I didn't want to remember her that way.

…

Weiss's death had set off a chain reaction. Blake and Yang left town and went to go talk to the leaders of the White Fang in hopes of trying to make peace. I knew there was no way in hell, not after what they did. I was surprised to see that a war had not broken out after Weiss and five of her board members had been executed. I was ready for a fight. They would pay for what they did, but Blake had talked me down and assured me that she would take care of it. Blake and Yang both set off to the White Fang headquarters as representatives for Beacon. I believed in them and that was my mistake.

I received a phone call from Ozpin one week later. He asked me to come to his office.

I entered his office and looked around the room. I saw Ruby with expressionless silver eyes. She had been like that ever since Weiss's death. She never said anything and she kept that same expressionless face. I looked over at Pyrrha who was also in the room. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I felt it again. That fucking feeling of dread, that never seemed to leave me alone. I looked over at the desk to see an opened letter with a paper on top of it. I didn't need to read it. As soon as I saw it I knew that Blake and Yang would not be coming home. Ever.

…

They left so silently. They were there one day and the next they weren't. No goodbyes, nothing. I was in shock and I couldn't believe how many of our friends had died so young. Pyrrha and I made sure to keep an eye on Ruby. Making sure she didn't do anything rash.

Ozpin had noticed how the years had changed me and offered me a job at Beacon. I was to become the new headmaster. My abilities were almost up to par with Ozpin's. In order to prevent myself from thinking about all that I had seen I buried myself in training. I knew that if I thought about it for too long that I would have a mental breakdown. Ren and Nora's death had destroyed my happy attitude and forced me to grow up. Weiss's death didn't exactly improve my mental issues. I was still kind of in shock about Blake and Yang's death.

Before I could take over Beacon Ozpin still had a few things to teach me. Ozpin became like a second father to me and for once things were finally improving. Until Ruby disappeared.

We had been searching for her for weeks. I let my worst assumptions take over me and I lost my cool. It took both Pyrrha and Ozpin to calm me down. We were still searching for her but we couldn't focus all our time on finding her. We still had a job to do.

One night we got a phone call from some old woman complaining that there was something rustling in the forest behind her house. We usually got these phone calls and it usually turns out to be a beowolf that wandered too far. Ozpin and I headed to the location and started investigating the woods behind the house. We hadn't found anything yet but there were broken branches everywhere. I looked at one of the branches and noticed that it wasn't just broken off, it was cut. I started to follow the trail with a hurried pace and eventually broke off into an all-out sprint. I came to a clearing with one tree in the middle. I got closer and closer. Every step I took the feeling of dread became heavier and heavier. I finally arrived at the tree and looked behind it. I saw…I…I…I can't. All I'm going to say is that I'll never forget the gut wrenching sound of a rope straining against the weight of the body that was hanging by it. Ruby was gone now I only had one friend left. I wasn't going to lose her. EVER.

…

That was one year ago. I am now the headmaster of Beacon. Back then I thought that maybe I could save Pyrrha and stop this stupid curse, but I was wrong.

Pyrrha and I were chosen as representatives for Beacon and were sent up to the Kingdom of Eddas, a land of ice. We had been riding on the dustplane, but we were attacked by a flock of Nevermore and they brought our plane down. I managed to shield Pyrrha and me with my aura. We were stuck in the middle of a forest during a blizzard. Our best option was to continue onto Eddas and get help. We were not prepared for the harsh conditions and were suffering from cases of frostbite. I used my aura to warm us up but my aura was not able to recover quickly due to the constant use. My aura was running out and I didn't have much left. We were setting up camp for the night and I came close to Pyrrha to share my aura with her but every time I got close to her she would back up and tell me to stay away.

"Pyrrha…why?" I said as I tried to get closer to her.

"Because I don't want you to use up all your aura on me." Pyrrha said while shivering due to the cold.

"Pyrrha please!" I said with a pleading voice.

"Jaune…I'm not going to let you die because of me."

"I have plenty of aura for both us."

"Don't you lie to me…I know when you're lying. I'll be fine Jaune."

"No, you won't. You won't survive two hours in this cold and you know it."

"Jaune please just listen to me."

"NO, I am going to share this aura with you whether you want me to or not."

"If you do then I'll use my remaining aura to repel it. You'll end up shortening my chances of survival even more."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?!"

"Jaune… I don't know how close we are to Eddas. We could be a couple hours or a couple days and I know for a fact that if you keep sharing your aura with me and expend it at such a fast rate that you'll be lucky if you have enough aura for five hours. Jaune I…I don't want you to die." Tears began falling down her face as she stared me in eye. "Jaune I love you and I can't bear to just sit here and let you waste your chances of survival on me."

"Pyrrha I-" my response was cut off by her lips. After I got over my shock I started to kiss her back. She broke away and looked me in the eyes while trying to catch her breath.

"Jaune have faith that we will make it alive. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head and we proceded. We couldn't stop now, we didn't have the time. I don't know how long we walked but the storm did not let up. I could barely see what was in front of me. To say I was cold is an understatement. If Pyrrha had to go on through this cold without using aura then so would I.

Pyrrha began to falter, she couldn't keep up. She tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"PYRRHA!" I yelled as I moved towards her. I tried to help her up but she wasn't able to stand on her feet.

"Jaune I-I can't feel my legs. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. All I have to do is warm up your legs with my aura."

"NO"

"Pyrrha don't do this to me. I can't just let you die. I WON'T."

"I know it's hard…but one of us has to survive… We have responsibilities now Ja-Jaune. If one of us… doesn't make it t-to Eddas then no one…will ever know what happened here. You're also the… headmaster of Beacon. You can't just abandon your duties."

"Pyrrha PLEASE let me help you."

"If you really want to do something for me…then hold me close." Pyrrha asked as I gently laid her down. I didn't even hesitate to hold her close. I held her in my arms and she buried her head in my chest. It was back. It always comes back. The dread, the remorse, shut up, JUST SHUT UP. I know alright, I know. Just let me have these last moments with her. I don't know how long I sat there with her in my arms but I could hear her breathing start to slow.

"Pyrrha"

"Yes…Jaune" She replied weakly.

"I love you so much."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saying that. For staying with me all these years…even now." She replied weakly. This was it, it was time. I kissed her one last time and then she was…gone.

I carried her body with me all the way to Eddas. Not stopping, not resting, not caring what the weather threw at me. I was filled with anger and hatred towards this stop fucking curse. I was bursting with aura all the way there. Using aura reserves I didn't even know I had. I finally arrived at Eddas…three days later.

**For those of you who may ask I am still going to post a new chapter for my other story soon. I'm hoping I can post by tomorrow. Please leave a review and have a good night, Carnage out**


End file.
